The Best Christmas present
by Miss Moral
Summary: 2003 Christmas Special from me! Harry and Hermione were left alone together for their last Christmas in Hogwarts. Fluffy is the only word to describe it. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The Best Christmas Present- Just Another Ordinary Christmas Eve

¡@

It was just another ordinary Christmas for Harry. It was snowing and he was getting ready for Christmas Eve dinner in the Great Hall. Apart from the fact that he was no longer a skinny knobby-kneed eleven years old boy, everything was just the same as his first Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. 

Harry looked into the mirror again. Seven years of Quidditch had definitely done him some good. Muscles could be seen around his arms, legs and abdomen. He chuckled as he thought of the time when he was just a skinny boy living with the Dursleys, and a good Christmas could only happen in his dreams. 

"Ron, are you ready?" Harry yelled towards the empty dormitory before he remembered that Ron had been forced to go home that Christmas along with Ginny to see Charlie receive a special award for his outstanding work with dragons in Romania. Harry was, of course, invited to the special occasion. However, he had declined, for it was a very special get-together for the Weasleys which he did not wish to intrude upon. That left Harry and Hermione alone for that Christmas. Since the majority of the students had gone home, as usual, Harry and Hermione would probably be about the only students left at Hogwarts. 

_Wow, first Christmas alone with Hermione!_ Harry thought as he walked down to the Gryffindore common room. _Maybe not _everything_ will be exactly the same. _He had been alone with Ron for Christmas once, but never with Hermione. Maybe she would drag him to the library for some light reading or force him to take up some action for S.P.E.W. It promised to be an interesting Christmas, if nothing else. 

When Harry walked into the common room, Hermione was already waiting there. "Hey, let's go down to the Great Hall, shall we?" asked Hermione casually. 

"Sure, I'm starved anyway," answered Harry. 

Hermione laughed lightly as they pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait. "Starved? I've always thought Ron was the one for food." 

"Well, maybe I am really Ron under the influence of Polyjuice," joked Harry. He couldn't help noticing how pretty Hermione looked that day. She was wearing a short, pale pink Muggle dress that caused Harry to become mesmerised by her slender legs. _What on earth is wrong with you?_ Harry checked himself immediately. _She's Hermione, your best friend, remember?_

The Great Hall was, as usual, covered with all sorts of fancy Christmas decorations, charmed by the Hogwarts professors. All professors, apart from Trelawney who stayed up her tower once again, were present. 

The food, made by the house-elves, was great. Harry ate quite a bit that night, consuming one large steak with gravy, two chicken drumsticks, some pumpkin juice and a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert. 

Harry was just about to pick up another slice of pumpkin pie when Hermione suddenly pulled a wizard Christmas cracker near him. Harry dropped the piece of pie he was holding in surprise. 

"Hermione!" Harry complained loudly. "Look what you've done!" 

Hermione grinned cheekily at him. "Well, I think you've had enough. You've eaten more food than Ron usually does. I think you should stop eaten now or you might turn fat like that big cousin of yours. Now, we can't have that can we? If that happens, we'll lose our best seeker!" 

"Hermione, you are going to pay for that," Harry laughed as he lunged for another wizard cracker to pulled by Hermione. However, Hermione was already out of her seat and running towards the Great Hall entrence. 

"No, I'm not!" she giggled. "You'll have to catch me first!" 

Harry also jumped out of his seat as he darted towards the entrance. "Oh really? Like I'm not going to catch you anyway. I'm the Gryffindor seeker for a reason, you know." 

The professors at the high table stared after the pair, most with knowing grins on their faces. Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly in amusement while Snape gritted his teeth, unhappy that Harry was actually having a good time. 

"I'm going to take ten proints from Gryffindor from Granger and Potter for causing such a big racket during our Christmas Eve dinner!" Snape said, determined to do something to make Harry's life miserable. 

"Severus," said Dumbledore calmly, "it's Christmas. Let them have some fun." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry chased Hermione all the way to the icy lake, where he finally caught her. 

"Got you!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Hermione's cloak and caused her to fall back on him. 

"No you don't!" Hermione retorted as she struggled playfully. 

Harry grinned and began to pull his wizard cracker by Hermione's ear. 

_Bang!_ A deafening explosion echoed off the Forbidden Forest and three white mice fell out of the cracker and into Hermione's dress. 

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Hermione as she threw off her cloak. "Get those mice out of my dress!" 

Harry stood laughing, thinking it was very funny to see Hermione hopping around, trying to get the mice out of her dress. He watched in amusement as she caught one and threw it away. While Harry laughed, a large snow ball hit him right in the face and threw him off his feet. 

"Harry James Potter! If you think you are about to get away with this, then you are very wrong!" Hermione shouted as she stood over him like a Goddess of Revenge. 

Harry immediately leapt back to his feet. "Oh yeah? Bring it on!" 

A snow fight followed shortly after. Snowball after snowball was thrown with neither Harry nor Hermione willing to let the other win. They were both striving for final victory. 

The fight went on. Both Harry and Hermione's clothes were soaked as snow melted against the heat of their bodies. 

Finally, Hermione stopped and panted on the edge of the lake. Not as used to physical activities as Harry was, she tired sooner than Harry. 

"You lost!" Harry laughed with a glee. "And I won!" He lunged once more at Hermione. 

Hermione moved instinctively as Harry was about to land on her. Unfortunately, she didn't know that she was by the edge of the lake or that the lake wasn't completely frozen. 

"Arrgh!" Both Hermione and Harry landed in the icy lake as Hermione rolled down the bank and Harry followed. 

The two quickly got out of the lake before they turned into ice blocks. However, they were now even wetter than they had been before. 

Harry put on his cloak and then wrapped Hermione up in hers as she was so cold that she could hardly move. 

Harry could feel Hermione shaking as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. "I'm terribly sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean..." Suddenly, Harry realised that Hermione was shaking with laughter. 

Hermione smiled as she lifted her face towards Harry's. "That was fun!" 

Harry was bewitched by Hermione's lips. For a moment, he couldn't see anything but them. 

Hermione looked up and saw Harry's emerald eyes darken. They had an unusual glint in them that she had never seen before. "Wha...." 

Harry did the first thing that crossed his mind. He lowered his head and touched Hermione's lips with his. 

Hermione was shocked at first but quickly pulled away from Harry's embrace. She avoided looking at Harry as she ran hurriedly back to the castle. 

Harry stared after Hermione. _God, what have I done?_

_I kissed my best friend,_ groaned Harry inwardly as he dragged himself back towards the castle._ Hermione must be so angry at me right now... I've probably just ruined our friendship._

¡@

A/N: This chapter is only supposed to appear on the 24th of December. However, I do realize that New Zealand's Christmas arrive a little bit earlier than other parts of the world. If you see this chapter on the 23rd, please try to pretend that it is Christmas Eve for you too.


	2. One Hogwarts Christmas Day That Was Not ...

The Best Christmas Present- One Hogwarts Christmas Day That Was Not Fun

Harry opened his eyes in the early morning of Christmas Day. He was sore all over. 

"Ouch!" groaned Harry as he sat up. Every single part of him -bones and muscles- ached. It took Harry a while to remember the events that had taken place the previous night. "That's right, I had a big snow fight with Hermione." Harry smiled at the memory, but his grin froze when it came to the part where he kissed her. 

"How could I have been so _stupid_?" Harry smacked his head furiously. "She probably hates me now. I'd better go and try to apologise and explain." 

Harry leapt from his bed immediately. "Aargh!" he moaned in pain as his muscles announced their objections to his action. However, he still went down to the common room in an attempt to find Hermione. 

Hermione wasn't sitting in the common room. Crookshanks was curled up in a ball by the warm coals of the fireplace, apparently asleep. Harry scanned the common room from Hermione's favorite armchair to the darkest corner of the room, but Hermione was nowhere in sight. 

Harry eyed the girls' dormitory warily. No one apart from Hermione would be there. He nearly started to climb the stairs before he remembered Ron's misfortune while attempting to climb those stairs a few years ago. 

"Hermione? Are you up there?" Harry resorted to calling. "Hermione? Please come down, I want to talk with you!" 

However, no one answered. 

Crookshanks, who was wakened by Harry's voice, stood up and gave Harry a glare of annoyance before settling down to sleep again. 

"Sorry," whispered Harry as he walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall, thinking he might find Hermione there. 

The Gryffindor table was empty when Harry got to the Great Hall. In fact, apart from a few teachers finishing their breakfast at the High Table, there wasn't anyone around at all. 

Miserably, Harry sat down on his own. He had not had a more miserable Christmas since he stepped foot into Hogwarts. He was kicking himself for acting upon what he was sure was a teenage hormonal impose. He had scared away his best friend and had to spend Christmas alone. 

Quickly and silently, Harry finished his breakfast, only eating a little bit. Somehow, he had lost his appetite. He hurried out of the Great Hall to try and find Hermione again. He hoped that Hermione hadn't locked herself up in her dormitory as he went outside. 

Albus Dumbledore drank from his goblet deeply as he watched a very anxious Harry walk out of the Great Hall, smiling in spite of himself. Due to his wide knowledge of what was going on in Hogwarts, he already knew that there were two very confused teenagers in the castle that day. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione did not lock herself up, as Harry suspected. She instead went up to the owlery, where she thought no one would find her, with a book to read, needing a day of peace and quiet for herself to analyse her feelings. 

She couldn't quite lay her fingers on the exact emotion she was going through. It was a new experience for Hermione Granger, who usually knew exactly what was going on inside herself as well as how Harry and Ron were feeling. It was weird. Her thoughts went back to the moment Harry had kissed her the previous night. 

They were having so much fun in the snow. Hermione couldn't remember being that happy since she had been quite young. For once since she entered Hogwarts, Hermione had stopped thinking about school work, home work, exams and etcetera. She enjoyed the fight more than she ever thought she would. Hermione let out a small giggle as she remembered the look on Harry's face when she hit him with a snow ball. 

Then, she and Harry had both fallen into the half frozen icy lake. It would've been very funny had the incident that occurred afterwards not took place. _The kiss._

Harry had _kissed _her. Hermione was confused. She could understand why Harry did those things that he did before the kiss, but her logical reasoning just wouldn't give her a satisfactory answer for Harry's behavior. Why would he hit on his best friend? 

And the other confusing part to it was that Hermione didn't really mind being kissed by Harry. It was her first real kiss and all, but she didn't really mind. She remembered herself blushing and running away in confusion, but she couldn't remember herself getting angry or anything. 

Hermione sighed and looked at the cover of the book she'd brought with her for the first time. It was a Muggle romance novel Ginny gave to her the previous Christmas. Not being a fan of romance, Hermione had flicked through it without much interest. She could vaguely remember something about two friends falling in love or something like that. _Why did I bring this book instead of Hogwarts: A History?_ Hermione asked herself as she opened the book and began to read. _Surely I could find more interesting things in there._

Page after page Hermione turned. This time, she wasn't skimming through the words, but actually reading the text. She was very surprised to find that she was caught up with the plot, which she had once waved off as boring and immature. _I must be losing my touch,_ thought Hermione sadly. _First I couldn't figure out what happened to me, now I find a romantic novel interesting. This world must be turning upside down._

Hermione's eyes grew rounder and rounder as she read on. _The plot sounds so familiar, have I ever read another book similar to this one?_

Suddenly, Hermione gasped out aloud, frightening a few half-asleep owls in the process. Her hands trembled as she looked up from the page. According to the book, which Hermione believed without a doubt, even if it was a romantic novel, certain things would happen when two very close friends fell in love and, with what had happened the previous night, they had displayed every sign listed. 

_No! This can't be happening! This definitely can't be happening!_ Hermione shook her head helplessly as realisation finally dawned on her. _I can't believe this is happening, but it did. Harry and I have done everything the hero and the heroine of this book have done! I do believe that the sun had risen from the west this morning and that it is summer, here in England, right now in the middle of December!_

However, seeing the thick snow outside the castle, Hermione knew that she hadn't been dreaming and that the world hadn't turned upside down. _Merlin, _moaned Hermione, _how did I get myself in such a mess in the first place?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry had spent a very lonely and exhausting day looking for Hermione so he could apologise. He looked around every dark corner of the castle, but she wasn't anywhere Harry could think of. He had looked through the library, every single empty classroom he could find, and even risked his life by crawling into Snape's dark dungeon, only to find, much to Harry's dismay, a greasy haired Snape singing and dancing around the dungeon in a very disturbing way. 

Harry looked through every single broom cupboard in Hogwarts, which roused Filtch's suspicion, and nearly got kicked in the backside when he checked the last one. He went to the Room of Requirement and asked for Hermione. However, he had only received a photo of a five years old Hermione in return. He even flew up into the girls' dormitory on his Firebolt just to check if Hermione had indeed locked herself up. 

However, Hermione seemed to have vanished like mist. 

As a last resort, Harry went to Hagrid's hut around dinner to see if Hermione had decided to see their giant friend. 

"Hermione? Nah, haven't seen her for the whole day," said a very unconcerned Hagrid when Harry asked if she had been around. Judging from the smell coming out of Hagrid's oven, he had been baking. 

Harry was getting nervous. _What if something happened to Hermione when she went out for a walk?_ He didn't even understand why he was so concerned, but he was. 

When Hagrid offered Harry some freshly baked rock cakes, Harry sat down and chatted with Hagrid. They had a very interesting and long conversation about dragons. Harry had become so interested in the conversation that he had forgotten all about Hermione temporarily until.... 

"Great Merlin! Just look at the time!" Harry jumped. "I've go to get back. It must be five or six in the morning!" 

Sure enough, the sky outside was already murky grey. 

"Sorry to take up so much of your time, Hagrid. It's been nice talking to you, but I really must get going. See you!" Harry said as he ran back to the castle. 

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, if that boy's heart isn't taken up by a girl, I'd swear he must be insane." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room around six, soaking wet from the snow melting against his body. He was very worried about Hermione, not believing that he could have forgotten all about her. _What if she still wasn't back? What if she's hurt somewhere?_

"Harry? Is that you?" a very sleepy voice called out for him from the armchair next to the fireplace. 

Harry gulped. _Hermione!_


	3. The Best Christmas Present is YOU!

The Best Christmas Present- Ch. 3: The Best Christmas Present is... You!

"Harry?" the sleepy voice called again. "Are you there?"

Harry quickly ran towards the fireplace and found Hermione half-lying on the chair, with her eyes partly closed. Crookshanks was curled on her lap and sleeping peacefully.

"Hermione, where have you been all day?" Harry asked anxiously. "I've been looking for you but I couldn't find you."

Hermione smiled. _Ah ha! Another sign displayed._ "Up in the owlery reading. Why?"

"Owlery?" Harry was shocked. Hermione hardly ever went up to the owlery. "You could have read in the library, you know. I can't believe I didn't check the owlery!"

"Why have you been looking for me?" Hermione asked again patiently.

"Well..." Harry lowered his head. "I wanted to apologise for what I did by the lake last night." He looked up and saw the murky gray sky. "Or the night before. I'm terribly sorry...."

Hermione interrupted him. "You don't have to be. I'm not angry. Don't apologise."

Harry knelt by Hermione's chair, but he kept avoiding her eyes. "I don¡¦t know what took over me, Hermione. I just looked at you for a second and ... I just really wanted to kiss you. I really am sorry. You ... you will forgive me, won't you?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you never pay attention to what I say, do you? I just told you that I don't mind. Maybe you should stop looking around the common room as if you¡¦re trying to find me. I'm right here, Harry; you don't have to look around."

Slowly, Harry looked up and their eyes met. An uneasy tension came between the two.

Harry's eyes drifted away from Hermione's in an attempt to look away. However, they landed on a place that Harry regretted looking at the minute he saw it.

Somehow, Harry's eyes had found their way to Hermione's lips again. _No, you can't kiss her. You've already screwed it up once and if you do it again, Hermione will peel the skin off your back. You don't want to lose your clever, understanding friend like that._

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded so far away as Harry battled with himself.

_Those lips. They¡¦re so soft and so sweet. What would I give to taste them again? No, I mustn't. It's just teenage hormone. It's just lust, isn't it?_

"Harry?" Hermione called again. "Earth to Harry! Earth to Harry!"

Not even Hermione's calls worked. Harry was in far too many battles to hear her.

_I have to kiss her! I can't hold myself back. Just look at how her lips moved calling my name. I want to feel my name being mouthed on those lips._

Finally, Harry couldn't contain himself anymore. Teenage hormone or not, Harry did not care anymore. All he knew was that he loved Hermione and had to possess those adorable lips. Quickly, Harry threw his face towards Hermione's and covered her lips with his.

"Har..." Harry's name was muffled as Hermione was kissed.

Hermione was shocked at first, but quickly kissed Harry back passionately. She didn't expect Harry to kiss her again so soon.

Harry was surprised that Hermione responded. He was puzzled but quickly pushed away the thought and enjoyed the kiss.

Five minutes later, they broke apart for lack of oxygen. Harry and Hermione leant against each other, both gasping for breath.

"You know, Hermione, I don't think this has ever happened to me before. I mean, this new feeling when I kissed you. It was a warm, nice feeling. It felt like..." Harry didn't know how to put it.

"Love?" asked Hermione as she lifted her head and gazed calmly into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry felt as if his soul was sucked out of him by the large pair of chocolate orbs he looked into. "Yeah... like love. It¡¦s never happened before. Not even when I kissed Cho. It felt as if I've been loved. You know, really loved."

Hermione smiled. "That's because you've never really been loved before. Not by anybody. However, it can only happen when two people love each other. Do you love me?"

Harry was a little surprised by the question. "I... do? I think I do!" The realisation suddenly struck him. "Merlin! I've... fallen in love with my best friend!" Harry looked down anxiously at the surprisingly calm Hermione. "Hermione, aren't you angry? I think I'm in love with you!"

Hermione looked at Harry with her usual calmness. "No, why should I?"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. As he watched Hermione's lips turned up in amusement, he realized another thing. "You... know? Already?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. I figured it out today in the owlery. It's all in the book, Harry. It's all in the book," Hermione said as she pointed towards the romantic novel lying on the floor.

Harry laughed. _Always the one for books, Hermione was._ "I believe you, Hermione, I do. Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" Hermione had already closed her eyes and rested her head against Harry's chest.

Harry whispered for Hermione only to hear, "I love you." Then, he too leant on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Something was tapping on the window.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Harry was awoken by the tapping sounds.

"I'll be up in a minute, Aunt Petunia," mumbled a still sleepy Harry with his eyes closed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _The tapping sounds were even louder.

"All right! I'm up! I'm up!" grumbled Harry as he opened his eyes. However, he found himself not in the Dursley's cupboard or Dudley's tiny room, but on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. He was also aware of the weight leaning against him.

Harry found Hermione deeply asleep beside, no, on top of him. _How did she get there?_ Harry asked himself before he remembered the events of the night before, no wait, a few hours ago.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _Harry found his snowy owl tapping impatiently against the window. Hedwig held up a small white envelope. His Christmas gift from the Dursleys', no doubt.

Looking around, Harry also found two large piles of presents under the Christmas tree. He lifted Hermione lightly off his body, not wishing to disturb her from her sweet slumber.

"What time is it?" mumbled Hermione as she sat up, still half asleep. Apparently, Harry did wake her.

Harry checked his watch. "Around nine." Harry stood and opened the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig glared at Harry for taking so long and flew off again. She hooted so loud when she flew away that the sound woke the still sleeping Crookshanks, who meowed loudly in protest.

"Look, Harry, presents!" Hermione exclaimed. This time, she sounded more sober than before. "Wait, I have to get your present from my room."

But, before Hermione could run off, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "There's no need for that. You've already given me your gift and I dare say it's the best of the lot."

"Impossible!" laughed Hermione. "I haven't given you anything yet. Beside, you haven't opened even one of your presents."

Harry shook his head furiously. "Sure you've given me my present. It's so good that I'm not interested in the other gifts." Harry saw the puzzled look on Hermione's face and laughed. "For a witch as clever as you are, Hermione, you¡¦re being very thick today." He leant forward and kissed Hermione again.

When they broke apart, Harry grinned from ear to ear and whispered into Hermione's ear, "The best Christmas present is... _you_!"

**__The End__**

¡@

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. A big thank you will have to go to spenceM7, who had helped me with this story in the middle of her finals. I would never have done this without her. I know this probably isn't the best fluff you've read. I'm not too good with fluff and this is the first time I've ever tried to write pure fluff. Thank you for your support. I wish you've had a wonderful Christmas and, like Harry and Hermione, had gotten the best Christmas present you'd like to have.


End file.
